


In Agreement

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Booty Calls, Bottom Matt Murdock, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Open Relationships, Porn with Feelings, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Hey, Stark,” Matt called, earning a huff and glaring as he entered the room, “FRIDAY said you were in here, did the fact change after she said it or are you being an asshole and staying quiet thinking I'll not know the difference?”Tony cursed as he tripped over something, “Goddamnit...”“Don't blaspheme, Stark. I've got a question for you about a custom order.”“Feel free to go through our supply channels for ordering-”“It's for a Hulk safe bed.”“Oh, no, that's not going to happen...”“Come on, Stark, what's the problem here?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	In Agreement

“Hey, Stark,” Matt called, earning a huff and glaring as he entered the room, “FRIDAY said you were in here, did the fact change after she said it or are you being an asshole and staying quiet thinking I'll not know the difference?”

Tony cursed as he tripped over something, “Goddamnit...”

“Don't blaspheme, Stark. I've got a question for you about a custom order.”

“Feel free to go through our supply channels for ordering-”

“It's for a Hulk safe bed.”

“Oh, no, that's not going to happen...”

“Come on, Stark, what's the problem here?”

“Oh, so many problems. It's not just the bed that would need to be Hulk proof, you realize this right?”

“Yeah well, I'm in the market for a new bed... Preferably one that doesn't give out in the middle of things...”

Tony seemed panicked as he suddenly headed closer, “You alright?”

“Yeah, Bruce was already braced, it was just,” Matt honestly couldn't stop the shudder, “Definitely something that scared him. I was fine the whole time, just, a little harder thrust than was expected.”

“You... sure you're okay?”

“Yeah, told you, just a harder thrust. And probably him fearing ever being actually on top at my place... Which is why a Hulk proof bed might help. How horrible is that price tag?”

“Matt, you realize that if the bed gave, the floor has a high chance of giving too, right? Standard build code building and age isn't the best of things. Especially since yours seems to be-”

Matt gripped his cane when Tony seemed to realize his mistake and shut up. “So, the Tower isn't the only thing you've been monitoring...”

“Look, I know how it sounds but- Bruce has been hurt, okay? He's been hurt and betrayed and hunted and scared... I just, wanted to know about the guy he runs off to for some stress relief, alright? I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do any of that to him.”

Matt gritted his teeth, “Fear, at least a little fear is a good thing. It's how you experience new, unknown things. It's, it's a rush, when it's done right and it's... thrilling if you're in control of it. But, the only one making Bruce afraid, is you. You keep reminding him, of the fears he's already got in his head... And that just, breeds paranoia and just fearing everything you do. He already second guesses everything, Stark. Let him have some fun, let him learn not to be afraid of himself. He's a good man, he'll get it figured out.”

“You realize how easy he can tear you in half, I mean literally, like a fucking phone book...”

Matt grinned as he shrugged, “Yeah, I know. But, I could get killed crossing the road too, so, I'd rather take the awesome lay. You should try it sometime, might loosen up that tight ass of yours enough to relax and stop being so fucking paranoid.”

“You are just- Ugh, you're Daredevil, I know you are. No other person on this planet would be that fucking fearless!”

Matt shrugged, “About that new bed?”

Tony laughed, “I'll make you a deal... No contact with Banner for a month, I'll build you a Hulk safe bedroom.”

Matt blinked, shaking his head, “I'm sorry, what?”

“One month, no Hulk Cock for you, and I'll build you a Hulk proof room to have all the romping fun you want.”

Matt shook his head, “No deal, I guess you'll see me more often than you ever want to, Mr. Stark.” Tony grumbled as he tossed something away from him, making Matt frown, “You realize I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend, right?”

Tony froze, “What? Banner isn't my boyfriend.”

“Okay, well, either way, you might ease up on that attitude when you realize what we have is a mutual agreement, not a relationship. We don't go calling each other for dates, we call each other because we want to fuck, that's all... We've got a standing Friday thing, usually at my place but since the bed broke I guess it'll change to here.” Tony kicked something out of his way, making Matt step back at the sound, “Is it because it's not a relationship that you're mad, or is it because you thought it was and he was off the market?”

“Look, I just, Banner's a friend alright?”

Matt sighed, “Jesus Christ, I'm Marci in this scenario... Look, you wanna be friends, be friends, don't be his fucking handler, he doesn't need one. He's not made of glass and everything around him isn't that breakable, so stop worrying about it. And if you want it to be something, eh... I guess I'll live, but, we might be able to work something out. Because, honestly, I really don't think I could give this up. I mean... Just, being near him... He produces some pheromones or something that just gets everything going. So, yeah, little primal at times with that. Plus, I know for a fact the thought of a physical relationship with him just scares the fuck out of you. So, maybe we should sit down, have a talk, what do you say?”

Tony snorted, “You couldn't even stand the thought of being recorded, but you're offering what, Conductor rights to your two's agreement?”

Matt blinked and shrugged, “You see, Stark, I kinda got this thing about Control. It's why guys that can pick me up with one hand gets me off. I can't have control then, I don't get the privileged of it... But, at the same time, if something needs to change or stop it can be my call. So, like I said, I'll live with it. Long as everyone's in agreement.”

Tony sighed, “It's a deal, but only if Bruce agrees.”

“Of course,” Matt smiled as he headed toward Bruce's suite.

-

Matt had his feet kicked up on the table as he waited, realize how late it was getting, grumbling when he realized he'd have to leave the suite to ask FRIDAY what was taking them so fucking long. He glared as he reached for his phone, about to call when the door swung open to chuckling and chattering, “You know, we're gonna have to make a rule about these last minute booty calls...”

“Get him, big guy,” Stark's voice was breathy, okay Matt... wasn't quiet as turned off about this than he thought he might when Bruce barreled toward him and scooped him up.

“Wait, don't-” Matt grabbed the wrist as he felt pulling at his shirt, “Don't tear them.”

“I'll buy you better ones. I'll even make sure they're silk lined.”

No more scratchy office wear... oh bonus, “Alright, go ahead.” Matt shuddered and squirmed when he suddenly was without a shirt whimpering and so fucking hard when his pants caught on his legs when they were next.

“Bed, big guy, put him on his side, I wanna see every fucking bit of you wrecking him.”

Oh God, did Matt make a good choice offering this. “Yesss, fuck me, please,” ooooh Stark was bringing something out in Banner, something Matt couldn't even touch when he was pinned down and twisted to his side, hearing a beasts breath against his ear before his leg was pulled upward.

“You green, Matt?” Oh Bruce was still in there, oh yes please yes!

“All green, every one, just, gonna need a refresh here. Been, been waiting for a bit.”

“Go ahead, big guy, top him off, then fill him up.”

Matt's spacial awareness went out about the time he felt the entire head of the bottle of lube shoved into him, Tony on the other hand was licking his lips and pulling up a chair, “Fuck me, please, make it rough, please.”

“No, nice and slow, Bruce. I wanna watch every bit of you, ever last bit, take him apart.”

Matt whined, tried to move, but Bruce pinned his wrists while holding his leg, growling in his ear, “Don't move.”

Fuck, Matt came before he even felt more than the heat Bruce constantly immediate touch his hole. “Was that an orgasm? Looked like it was.”

Bruce rumbled as he pressed in, making Matt squirm and whimper, “Yeah, that's one. I've gotten him through more that.”

“Jesus, Murdock, that ass is a national treasure... Fuck, no wonder Bruce went for it. So good at its job too, just, taking that massive cock for it's owner.”

Bruce whispered to him when he started shaking, “You still green?”

Matt nodded, feeling like he couldn't breath, “Might, might need to breathe, let, let my leg down a little, I can't, it's starting to pull and hurt.” Bruce let his leg fall to his shoulder and Matt took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Tony called, oh he was back to being a smug bastard until Bruce started pushing forward again and suddenly Matt wanted to send him flowers or some fucking thing. “How does he fit all that up in there, seriously?”

“Years, years of practice,” Matt stammered as he tried to tense his leg, trying to pull Bruce closer, “Please, just fuck me already!”

“Nah, this is my first time, Murdock, I'm going to enjoy every fucking bit of it.”

Matt was going to die, fuck, was he crying? Oh please, don't be crying, they'll think something is wrong. “Please, faster, please?”

Tony walked over to observe, grinning as Bruce kept slowly pushing in, “What's his favorite position?”

“Doggy style.”

“Hm, good choice, I bet that's a lot of fun. You like it?”

Bruce was chuckling, Matt gasped when he finally bottomed out. “I'll admit, it's not my favorite, but I do love all the begging he does and how many times he gets off on it.”

“What's yours, big guy?”

Matt was actually crying, “Please, please, just, move please.” Oh, he could feel how wide he was spread, it made him clench and beg and shift.

“Why don't you show me yours, big guy.”

Matt whined and shook as Bruce pulled free, squirming onto his stomach and whimpering until his legs were spread, “Yes, please, yes!”

“He prefers on top in his own bed, we've found several positions I like to work around that damn bed.”

Matt felt that heat worm its way against his crouch, making him whine and grind against it before the head was back at his hole, making him shift to try to reach it. “Please!”

Matt gasped, falling limp as he was spread open again, this time far less slow and much more shocking when Bruce rocked him back, “I like this one, he, just... The perfect sex toy, it's that right Matt?”

Matt knew this position, the feel of Bruce pushing his insides 'wrong' in the best ways, oh the hands around his waist, no need to hang on, no need to ride as he was lifted and forced back down. Oh, this was heaven... Even slow it just, perfect.

“Fuck, you're in there good and deep, aren't you?”

“Mhm,” Bruce hummed, chuckling and making Matt's trembling worse, “He can get off just from my moaning and grunting like this. I don't even have to move.”

“Fuck, have at it, big guy, just... Ya know what, no, he's your fuck toy, fuck him good.” Oh Matt was already beyond the point of hearing anything, his brain just zeroed in on the panting and the wet slapping and the pleasure feeling and slight tap of pain as he was used. “Fill me, Bruce, do it, come on big guy, give it to me, give it all to me.”

Matt blinked and panted, feeling Bruce's thrusting turn harsher before whining as his spent cock twitch and tried desperately to produce something, anything in response. “Matt, you green?”

Matt whined when he suddenly felt empty, smiling and curling against the heat that always stayed, “Green.”

“I am not cuddling him, Banner, now you, you I will cuddle.”

“Tony, shut up and get in the bed, I'll be the little spoon.”

“You will?”

“I missed being the little spoon,” Bruce chuckled as Matt trembled at the vibrations against his back when he finally caught the feel of another body adding to the bed. “You still green, Matt?”

Matt moaned as he nuzzled against the arms across his chest, “Just, wanna sleep...”

“Just, for the record, I'm notorious for morning sex,” Stark sounded so proud of himself. Matt was smiling though.

“What a coincidence, so are we, well when someone doesn't interrupt,” Matt was chuckling when Bruce hugged him a bit tighter. “Thank you, Matt.”

“Mhm,” was all he could mumbled as he heard the smacking of kissing behind him, but he was already heading for lights out by then.


End file.
